Red Highlights
by FirefistKelly
Summary: One journey..to bring back to life your one and only stepbrother...Portgas D. Ace... one mysterious girl with a deadly devil fruit power and a red dragon blade katana ? The highway to the Gates...when your time is running out what are you going to do? One thing is for sure a badass girl like you is never going back down again. Mature, for strong language and sexual references
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 : Does the light I see has a color? Yes, its shade is red**

Your watery eyes couldn't stand the loneliness anymore... you wanted him to be with you and never be left alone again. Since his death, your world was an empty darkness.. full of blood and depression...Having no powers to continue without him you were always cold and sad... remembering the words he used to tell you, you wiped off your tears and smiled weakly. As you were walking down the valley to your house your only thought was him. He was always teasing you and making you mad when he collapsed over his plate , using your skirt as a towel to wipe off the leftovers of the food all over his mouth.. "what a pig"...Thinking about what you had, nothing was the same without him..His brother was trying so hard to put a smile on your face but it was impossible...His lovable brother was dead and he was never coming back. Portgas D. Ace was his name.. the coolest brother you have ever met yet he was so goddamn stubborn and was always getting on your nerves. As a child he was taught to have manners and be polite, always dreaming to just live through the day and be the greatest! Trying to protect his brother, he sacrificed himself during the marine-frond battle. At his last words, he thanked everyone for loving him and died. You had never been so sad and lonely in your life...You had the time of your lives together, you had something special to take you to a whole new level, not just friends..Nothing matters anymore...he is gone forever...he is never coming back...

* * *

''Ace?'' you whispered while you felt something hot traicing down your neck. It was so hot that it was able to make your breathing deepen and get heavier.

''Ace?''no response again, this time you felt this hot sweet tamptation closer to your mouth, as you were lying in bed you slowly started opening your eyes but then something shocked you. A smell of hova and lust was in the air , the heat was coming closer and closer to your mouth, then something wet touched your lips. Leaving a path of hot saliva on them. You shivered and arched your back. It went further in of your parted lips...tasting like a hot spicy sauce, exploring your mouth, it wanted to taste you, to discover you. As it was exploring your mouth your tempreture started to rising up, that hot feeling in your mouth felt like it wanted to suck out your life, you instantly responde back giving it hard strokes with your tongue...harder...and harder...although it was impossible to beat its game of the pleasure it gave you. You started to moan, wanting more, feeling more, touching more at one time you were oversensitive. You didn't want this sansation to end. Never...

''Ace?'' you eventually opened your eyes and saw a man with raven sweaty hair wearing a beautiful necklace with red cherry beads looking at you with such an erotic face, hungrily, full of lust. He smiled back.

''Ace!'' you smiled, got up and went to hug him, but as you were hugging him sadness overwhelmed your heart , you realised that you were hugging only air and the atmosphere wasn't smelling like hova anymore, more like alcohol from last night's booze you had drunk, you were only by yourself. Shocked you woke up, sweat running down your jaw while panting heavily, you realised that everything was a dream, a beautiful dream which you wanted to keep forever in your heart.

You were a cold yet sensitive girl, living on your own near a small village. Your name was Kelly, you were 19 and also the sister of Luffy , Sabo and of course Ace. As Luffy was traveling with his friends while caring his brother's loss over his shoulders to find One Piece, you were living your life doing the usual stuff. You weren't yourself anymore, you used to be an adventurer like Ace and Luffy wanted to explore and learn more and more things about the secrets of the sea. Unlike Luffy, you gave up chasing your dreams after Ace's death, and here we are a usual girl with dirty blonde long hair and blue like the color of the sea eyes, pretty milky skin colour and always wearing a red string on your arm who smelled like Ace's hova, too busy to clean up the dishes in her kitchen and everything else in her house. You used to be a badass, getting into fights if someone insulted a friend of yours, drinking sake like crazy, winning bets and duels and being chased by the marines, controlling them like a real commando. Your nature was calm , cold to people you didn't know, always accepting challenges and want nothing more than to protect the people you cared the most, your family. It was morning, 12am actually, did I mention that you were not at all an early morning person?

Oh yeah, you loved nothing more than food , sake and sleep. Your bedroom was a little bit messy yet, pretty... its walls had the color of orange and red, a giant mirror was standing near to your wardorbe and a window with a dreamy view of a forest was next to your bed. The sunshines were piercing through the thin curtains of your window planting gracefully on your face and body. You yawned, blinked a few times to stabilise your vision and got off your bed fixing the sheets and your hair , you opened your wardrobe and wore your regular stuff like a T-shirt and a pair of trousers. As you were closing your wardrobe, you noticed something falling off of its shelf. It was your armor, oh how you missed wearing it , with this armor you had faced all your enemies it looked pretty messed up. However, you could still barely see the flower pattern it had on its sleeves. Its tank top was made out of leather, shining gold wirstbands were decorating the end of the tank top's sleeves and the shorts were purple with red tiny details on them. Its smell was like gunpowder and booze, a coat of blood covering it, no wonder you couldn't wear it, its shape was bad, very bad...The poisonous small knives were near your armor, and your red dragon blade katana was there too, they weren't as bitten up as your armor, your smithing skills could fix them if you were able to find some specific ingots. You decided to go to the village near your house. It was located on East Blue and it was called the Windmill village full of bandits and thieves as well as your childhood's memories. You put the knives and your dragon blade into a bag and went to the village, for your usual walk. You greeted many people on your way there, even a granny gave you cookies to lighten up your mood, you thanked her and continued.

The sweet cookies left a lingering chocolate flavor in your mouth, not long after you had finally arrived to the village. Most of the village's citizens were grown-ups and elders, there weren't as many children as in the past, before the paramount war. You felt a little bit hungry, so you went to your favorite restaurant. Its name wasn't as appealing as the food it was serving, but it was worth it. You stretched your back, put your red bag over your shoulder, sighed and entered the restaurand called ''Deadly Rat''. A smell of smoke and booze pierced through your body. Suspiciousngly, some foreighn faces looked up to you thinking what a young girl like you is doing in such places. Although, it wasn't a restaurant suitable for the villagers to come and eat there, you liked it because it was able to remind you the good old days. As you were drinking your usual booze (triple sec) and eating a bunch of steaks , a loud crash interrupted your meal. You turned your head in the direction from where this noise came from, you noticed some bastards attacking innocent villagers...Looking them with disgust, seeing red, you got up from your chair and walked towards the villagers.

''Hey! You there'' you shouted, the filthy criminals looked at you.

'' What do you want brat? We are kinda busy here!'' one of them said and spat on the ground.

You looked at them angrily, ''Oh no, I can't allow you to speak to me like that and treat the village's people with that behavior..this is not acceptable.''

As the man turned his head at your direction, your punch met his face and pushed him backwards, coughing blood out of his mouth. 'This felt good, like the old times' you thought.

''You can go now. I'll handle them!'' you said to the villagers and they left heading towards their houses.

'' You damn brat, that was our money! You will regret messing with us!'' You smirked, opening up your bag you drawning your red katana slowly out of its case.

''Huh? You want to fight? Okay guys lets rip this girl apart'' The three of them runned with their swords drawn out, to face you. Seeing, what they have in mind you jumped up to the air.

''Too slow'' you said laughing. Although, your katana was rough and dull, it could still do some serious damage if you used it right. As you were landing to the ground, one of them caught you of guard and wrapped his whip around your neck. You couldn't breathe, your red dragon blade katana fell off of your hand, it was suffocating. Looking at him, gasping for air as your vision was going blurry, you tried to gather as much power you had left and grabbed his whip, you pulled it with all your strength to the air and it went flying so as its user. ''Captain!'' the two of them yelled.

Looking at you they said '' You brat! How could you do this to our captain?!Who are you?'' smirking, you replied '' I guess someone you could never beat''. You heard some footsteps, coming closer and closer towards you.

'' Shit! Fucking Marines! Let's get out of there'' said the filthy pirates while running to where their captain was sent off flying.

''Oh Shit!'' you whispered, before you could escape a chain wrapped your neck. 'Really? My neck again?This is going to leave a fucking scar and I have already enough battle scars' you thought with annoyance.

''Are you Red D. Kelly ?'' a marine asked you while you were struggling to breathe. His words shoked you, no one had ever called you like that after the paramount war. No one knew your full name, how had they discovered that ? You looked at the 200.000.000 berry wanted poster he was holding and looked at him.

''Are you?'' he insisted. You looked at the poster again. You had made a good job covering up your background and your futures as a person, you could hardly see a woman's figure in the poster.

''What makes you think that I am ?'' you said back at him. The Admiral looked at you with a furious face, tightening his grip on the chain.

''That is none of your business, tell me are you?'' he shouted while spitting on the ground

''Tsk! I-... I-'' before you could finish your sentence smoke filled the atmoshere and someone released you from the chain, grabbing you fom your back. You tried to scream but it was impossible. You noticed a man wearing a cloak dragging you far from the marines to a dark underground bar, caring your red bag over his shoulders while holding your katana.

''AHH! Stop it you bastard!'' you said to the mysterious man. He placed you over his shoulders roughly and he entered the bar, sat to the bar's chair, saying '' The usual'' to the barman and not too long after his words he handed him a bottle of rum. He filled his mouth with a large amount of his drink and put his bottle back down to the table.

''I won't hurt you'' he replied to you, you reached to take off his cloak but he suddenly grabbed your hand.

''Ahhh!'' What are you doing?'' He said, then you noticed the tattoo on his hand... 'where have I seen this specific tattoo again...' you thought ( -uSaNgP_HKVY/T9nQWWX8NlI/AAAAAAAAA0Y/n5YU9v0-oww/ s1600/hand-tattoos-photos-pictures-images+(18).jpg ) it was a black dragon, trailing with his tail all of his fingers with the exception of his knuckles which for some reason seemed bruised. Then, you saw the man's scary face, he leaned closer towards u.

''Did you know Portgas D. Ace?'' he asked me with his husky voice.

''W-Why do you ask?'' you said anxiously.

''Tell me !'' he insisted eagerly, while grabbing my hand with more force.

''Ouch! And... y-yes..yes I knew him!'' you said back. ''Exactly what I thought'' the scary man said while smirking.

''Let me ask you again, who are you ?'' you said with confidence.

Then, he turned his face and said ''An old friend of his'' ''an old friend?!'' you said surprised.

''Yes'' he replied

''Where are you from? How did you meet Ace? How did you know I was related to Ace? Tell me ossan!'' you said expecting an answer but instead...

'' You are so stubborn and loud as he was...for now...this is for you'' he said while handing me a wooden gold painted box

''It will save everyone's life and cure your heart, I am sure it will be a crazy adventure it will also be able to bring you closer to Ace himself...if you are capable of following it'' 'Everyone's life? We didn't have a war or something? Cure my heart from what? Loneliness ? As if someone could cure that ! Adventure? Oh man! I am not in shape neither I am in the mood for something like that, but.. if it is for Ace I guess I will give it a try' you thought.

You took the wooden box from his hands and opened it. * gasp of awe * ( art/C-x-I-x-D-Compass-2-377252857 ) You held it in your hands, it was floating and sparkling like a little star filled with bright light... it was a compass! But it was pointing towards a direction far from the next island, not where the other log poses were pointing.

''Hey ! Ossan! What is this?'' you asked him

''Something that can only you find out'' he said looking at you deeply into your eyes.

''No! Tell me! I can't understand!'' when you turned to face him, he had already disappeared.

''Ossan! Ossan!'' nothing... you looked into the little box again and wondered what this weird compass was. You exited the bar and took your way back home, 'what a crazy day'

''Hey!Hey you!'' someone yelled 'what now?' You saw the restaurant's owner running to your direction.

'Oh Shit!' you started running.

''Hey!Stop! Someone stop her! She's all eat 'n' dash !'' he said looking for someone to help him, but it was too late, you were already out of sight. 'I guess Ace's habits have been growing on me' you thought as you entered your house, you walked to your bedroom opened your cupboard, put the wooden box inside as well as your red bag. 'I have to look materials for my new armor and tools to fix my gear tomorrow, this will be fun'

~~~~~~~~~~~What do u quys think so far ? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ :}


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : Blue flames**

Sleep tight Ace..I'm gonna wake you up soon. Even if it costs my life.

You felt someone grabbing your chin leaning towards you to cover your lips with his own. He pushed into you with his tongue, easily moving past those open lips you had. Once you got over the initial shock, you began to touch and rub your tongue against his, tasting a strong hot spicy flavor. You brought your hand up to tangle the man's black hair. You were easily able to pull your fingers through despite having the appearance of wild, untamed curls. As you were tagging at the man's shirt he pushed his body further down to touch yours. You felt a deep connection between you two, feeling his heartbeat and his breath, rising his chest up and down. Before the man could give in to such temptation, he broke the kiss and moved a thump onto your lissom lips. Focusing your vision to see clearer while panting hard a familiar freckled face appeared.

''Ace!'' he smiled and hugged you tightly, feeling your body against his.

''Aahh!'' you woke up shocked.

'Really, Kelly? Again? You need to stop dreaming about Ace like this... I mean, you didn't even do this kind of stuff with Ace! I know you feel good while dreaming this way, but seriously Stop! Just Stop!'

''Time for the adventure's preparations!'' you said to yourself while getting up from your bed.

Rubbing your eyes you went to the bathroom and washed your face.''Yosh! Let's go to the blacksmith's shop'' you grabbed your red bag and went to the blacksmith.

''Hey Haru ? Is anyone here?'' you said while entering the shop.

''Ahahah! Hey Kelly! How can I help you?'' a tall muscular man appeared in front of you smiling,

''Woah there! You scared me!'' you said while laughing,

'' I guess I can't help it! I like seeing your frightening face'' he replied, you smirked

''Oh yeah? I think that you can only see that expression of mine'' he laughed

''Anyway... I'm going to an adventure, so I need new gear, cause my old one can't be fixed.'' you said with a serious straight face, he looked at you questioningly

''An adventure ? Like going to the next island?''

''No... I have had enough of these adventures...I'm going to have a pretty dangerous, hellish adventure...'' you said hesitantly, he cocked up his brow as a reaction of your words

'' A dangerous adventure? Kelly, I'm sure it's been a while since you had had this kind of adventures. Are you sure you want to do it? I mean, you haven't had any training since... you know...'' he said waiting for your reply

''Well, I feel a fire of hope burning inside me, wanting to change the world for the better, and as for my training don't worry I'll figure something out'' you said to him as your words were coming literally out of the depths of your heart

''Okay, then.. take off your clothes'' you looked at his face trying find any clues about why would he ask you something like this.

''Um... I'm sorry...What?''

''I said, take off your clothes to take your measurements for the armor you want to make''

'Well, shit Kelly! Seriously? These dreams have an effect on your daily life, thinking dirty about your old friend? What's the matter with you?' you thought laughing with yourself

''Look, Haru I'm gonna make an armor by myself I just need the materials'' you said to him

''Oh yeah? I guess that it will be one hell of adventure due to your making an armor... I'm not saying that I cannot make good armors but you... you make something magical when you put your heart and soul in it''

''Haha, we will see about that, but I better be prepared with the right equipment'' you looked at the ingots and the fabric he had, to make your dreamy armor

''Hey! Do you still have that ebony ingots and moon stones?''

''Yep! But they are hard materials to find so it will cost ya'' ''Oh, don't worry about that''

'I have saved plenty of berry from my eat 'n' dash habit and my adventures of the past' you thought grinning at yourself.

''Haru, please give me three sapphires, four steel ingots, five ebony ingots, two gold ingots, three moon stones... and now for the fabric I need five black leather sheets, four leather strips and some red, orange fabric''

''Here you go! This will be 500.000 berry and just for you'' he smiled while handing you, your armor's materials, you handed him the money

'' Okay! I owe you one! Thank you so much!'' you said as you exited the shop

''No problem'' he replied.

Happily about your purchase, you thought about enchanting your dragon blade with a power and your little knives with a deadlier poison.

'Let's go to Yoshida's shop, where he has the weed I need. Let's face it, this village is not as innocent as it seems if you know where to go.' You turned left walked for a bit until you bumped to someone

''I'm so sorry...'' you said while scratching your forehead, you looked up to see who you have bumped to

''Kelly! Long time no see...'' a blonde man with a weird haircut carrying some big bags said to you ' Is a pineapple talking to me? Wait... a pineapple ?'

''MARCO!'' you jumped to him and hugged him smiling.

''How's my girl doing ?'' you smirked

'' I'm fine my favorite fruit'' he glanced at you

'' Still with that joke ? I used to have Ace making fun of me with that stupid joke...And now.. you too ? '' you smirked at his words

'' Oh c'mon Marco... I'm just teasing you and besides that haircut really looks like a pineapple to me, if you are getting so annoyed why don't you change it? Nee Marco ?'' you looked at his expression and smiled happily about your result, the legendary Marco was pinned in the corner, he didn't know what to say back at you.

'' I'm not changing it cause I like watching Luffy & you drooling when you are starving at my haircut!'' you laughed

''That's so out of your character, I'd never thought that you would reply to me in that way...''

''Tough girl, where is Ace to tame you...''

''Hey hey! Even Ace could not tame me...What do these bags contain anyway ? They seem heavy...'' Marco laughed

''Those are the food supplies for the commanders'' you changed your expression to a serious one

''Marco?'' he looked at you

'' How are the Whitebeard pirates doing ?''

''Not so well... We have been separated since the paramount war we couldn't handle all the pressure without Pops. A few of us stayed together including me and another four division commanders but we aren't as strong as we used to be back then...'' You hugged him tightly to take all his pain away, but you knew that this was impossible

''What about you Kelly? How have you been?''

''Well... I'm still sad and I haven't overcome Ace's and Whitebeard's death, but I'm trying with all my strength to heal my wounds from the war. Fortunately for me, I have found an adventure to get my mind out of this hell.'' he looked surprised

''Oh really, an adventure? That's good, do you want to come and eat with us ? We are about to cook lunch on our ship. After all, I have two years to see you from the war '' he pointed at a Whitebeard ship, sailing 50 meters away from the port, something was weird about it though; it was lifeless, there was nobody at the deck and there wasn't anybody else apart from the commanders

'' I would be glad to join you, but, Marco … please tell me something, what are you doing all this time with the another commanders ?'' Marco looked at the ship

'' Look Kelly... I know that you are smart and I know that you will understand my words. Listen, we can't be alone and be separated again from each other , our bond was especially strong, we didn't have anywhere else to go, our only family was the one with Pops. However, we are not the same without him. We try to keep a low profile and never cause any serious trouble to anybody all we want is to be together like the good old times and because of this we have decided to sail along the sea, enjoying each others company'' You hugged him again and said

''I understand, I also live to my childhood village, in this island, although I don't have the strength to see Dadan the woman who used to take care of us when we were little... It's too painful for me to see her sad face''

''I see...'' Marco said to you

''Wanna come to the ship?'' he said to you wanting to change the subject

''Yesh ! But Marco how are we suppose to reach it ? Do you have a Den Den Moshi to contact them ? '' he grinned

''no...'' your eyes widened. Then Marco transformed into a phoenix with blue fire and waited for you to get his message

''No way ! I can ride you ? That's fucking epic!'' you jumped into his back and his wings started flapping, soon you were in the air , wind playing with your hair the sensation was truly amazing, it made you feel more alive than ever! However, there were some disadvantages; you had to keep your mouth shut to prevent it from eating bugs and also taking so much air in your lugs made you suffocate, a little bit.

''Talking about keeping a low profile... huh Marco ?'' you said to him while grinning. You reached your destination and landed on the deck of the ship. Marco transformed back to his usual form.

'' Thanks Marco! I have to admit that was one hell of a ride!'' Marco smiled

'' No problem...I enjoyed it too, well I have to go to cook something you should probably want to meet and share your news with the other commanders'' he said to you while walking towards a door

''Have fun making lunch! And...Marco don't tell me what to do! Respect my individuality!'' you said angrily to him, giving him death glares

''Whatever, little girl...I'm not getting enough teasing you'' he laughed opening the door in front of him

''Marcooo~~~~'' you whined '' Isn't that Kelly? Woah ! Look at you all grown up!'' you turned your head only to meet the face of

''Jozuuuu! I can't believe it! You are alive?''

''Hardly, but yes as you see... How are you Kelly?'' he asked you with curiosity

''Fine. Fighting with myself as usual, I will soon be off to a great adventure'' you said to him

''I see, what kind of adventure? I hope it is not a dangerous one''

''Um...I think it might be dangerous. But I'm not afraid, something tells me that this adventure is going to bring me closer to Ace, I also hope it would change my heart for the better; all I need to do is to follow a compass'' you said avoiding telling the details of whom you had received the compass from

''Kelly, you have to be careful, although, I know that all D's are troublesome and no one can stop them, wait, a compass? Where did you find it? Is it special?''

''Well, it's not your everyday compass, it's different from the others'' you said avoiding his first question

''Really?''

''Yes...but I need someone to get me to where the compass is pointing. I mean it's pointing far away from where the nearby islands are and it's not working with the magnetic fields. It seems like an eternal pose...'' you said to Jozu thinking

''Um..an eternal pose huh?That would be a serious problem, you see, an eternal pose can have its needle pointing on the other side of the world. I will discuss it with Marco to see what we can do to help''

''Lunch is ready!'' Marco said inside of the kitchen

You and Josu walked along with the other commanders to the kitchen. The kitchen was luxurious; it had purple long curtains with gold flower patterns placed on the windows, a variety of knives and not to mention the biggest refrigerator you had ever seen in your life, a large dining table decorated with candles and a large amount of venison, season salads appeared in front of you, plates had been placed beautifully around the table. You and the commanders sat down while Marco was serving you food

''Mmm...Delicious!'' you said while the sweat taste of the venison covered with a hot sauce melted inside your mouth

'' I'm glad you like it Kelly, you can have as much as you like'' Marco said to you

''Thank you Marco! I'm starving'' you said while putting a full spoon of venison in your mouth. Jozu cleared his throat and stood up from his chair

''Everybody, I want to make an announcement'' he caught yours and all the commanders attention, looking at him questioningly

'' As you may know, Kelly wants to go to an adventure, she told me that all she needs to do is to follow a compass. I'm afraid that we are all aware of Kelly's situation emotionally and physically, we don't want to lose an other member of our family, it will be devastating if that happened, so... I am offering my help to train her and strengthen her spirit's power, she will also need someone to get her to her destination. So who's in?'' Marco stood up saying

'' I'm in!'' with confidence

''We are also in '' said the other three commanders

''Yosha! Let's do this! What do you think Kelly?'' Marco asked you, you frowned

''I would like to say thank you for offering your help, but, this is something I have to do by myself. No one can help me overcoming Ace's death except myself, in order to live again happily I have to fight this with only myself as a companion.''

''But...Kelly...'' the commanders said

''We understand'' they said finally understanding your situation '

'I don't'' Marco said

''Look Mar-'' you couldn't finish your sentence when Marco interrupted you

''No Kelly! I will not allow to anybody else die in front of my presence! I'm sick of this!'' said Marco while shutting the kitchen's door firmly on his way to the deck

''Let him alone for a bit'' one of the commanders said to you

''Okay...'' you replied.

Time passed. Marco was still outside, the commanders had gone to sleep, you were sitting alone in the kitchen. Thinking...You thought of sneaking out, but, You had to solve this problem. You sat up from your chair and turned the handle of the kitchen's door to open it, as you opened the door, darkness made you have poor visualization.

''Marco? You here?'' A shadow appeared behind your back tackling you to the ground.

''Ahh!'' you yelled

''Defense my ass'' a voice said, you realized that it was Marco

''Marco? You scared me!'' Marco turned you with your back to the ground to face him

'' At least let me help you with your training!'' he begged

''Marco... I cannot do that...'' ''Please!'' He leaned in to hug you, tears running down his face

''Please Kelly! I don't want to lose you. You and Luffy are the only ones to be able to remind me of Ace. Luffy has his nakama, but you, no one, trust me, there are some things you can't do only by yourself, that's why Ace died, being alone will harm you, that's why Ace got caught by Blackbeared, listen to me Kelly! Snap out of it! I also know that I am not capable of stopping the will of the D. but let me help you! You are the only one I have left, please...'' you hugged Marco patting his back

'' Marco, you don't have to cry for me, you will see I will grow stronger and make Ace's sweet memory come alive from our dreams. Don't worry, I won't die not without a reason. I won't, If you want to help me with my training, I cannot stop you, although, I want you to be together with the only family you have left aside from me, your commanders. So, I'm asking you from the depths of my heart not to follow me to my journey, only to train me...'' you felt his heart skipping a beat

''Marco?''

''Okay...I understand...'' he finally said

''I don't deserve those tears'' you said while wiping off the salty water of Marco's cheeks

'' I will be grateful to have you in my house''

''That sounds good..'' Marco said sniffing his nose

'' I will say to the commanders to continue their journey without me, for now, I will catch up with them later.'' You waited on the deck while Marco was updating the commanders for the following weeks

''Okay, I am ready'' said Marco, carrying two bags

''What are these bags for?'' you asked with curiosity

''They contain what I will need for your training...''

'' I see. Let me guess, is it ride time ne Marco?'' Marco smiled

''I guess it is.C'mon climb to my back! '' you smile and climbed on to his back

'' Wooohhoooo... Flying is the best way to travel !'' you said while Marco was flying back to your house. When you had finally arrived it was 1am, you opened the door of your house

''Welcome to my house Marco'' Marco looked around and said

'' I smell booze?''

''Um...yeah, I have been drinking a little bit'' Marco laughed

''Yeah, a little bit, you are a mess little one I have to put you in your place '' you glared at him

''Little one, please! I'm already 19 Marco'' you said grabbing a bottle of wine, bringing it up to your mouth and swallowing the liquid down to your throat

''Hey...hey Kelly stop. It's late and we don't want you drunk for tomorrow's practice do we?''

''No...'' you frowned and realization came up to your mind and said once again

''I guess you are right Marco '' you put the wine to the table

''You don't mind sleeping on my couch do you? '' you said to Marco

''No, it's fine. Night''

''Night Marco!'' you turned off the lights and laid down to your bed.


End file.
